Pedazos de una Kunoichi
by Kunoichi Karla
Summary: Colección de textos sin relación. A&M 2do One-shot:ojos
1. I Manos

Pedazos de una Kunoichi

1er Oneshot: Manos

El primer trueno fuerte lo despertó. Fue un alivio, otra vez estaba teniendo una de esas pesadillas, un recuerdo del pasado resucitado por la oscuridad.

Giró boca arriba. Estaba cansado, no hacía más de dos horas que se había acostado, pero estaba seguro de que no volvería a dormirse… ¿y si se levantaba e iba al templo o a entrenar un rato?

Otro trueno, aún más fuerte que el anterior lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y apenas había dejado de temblar la tierra cuando comenzó a llover ensordecedoramente.

Maldijo su suerte. Ahora además de despierto estaba encerrado por el temporal. Frunció el ceño al pensar que en otro momento hubiese salido igual, pero ahora, si se mojaba Misao le reñía. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser el maestro del ninjitsu, el hombre de hielo, el gran Aoshi Shinomori para convertirse en el objeto de todos los regaños de su protegida? Un poco de respeto, por Kami! Y eso no era lo peor, sino el hecho de que él hiciera todo lo posible para evitarlo: se acostaba temprano, no se salteaba las comidas, se cuidaba del frío y del cansancio extremo, no meditaba más de tres o cuatro horas por día y hasta estaba pensando en dar clases de kendo para no aburrirse. Solo le faltaba mover el rabo al verla llegar…Ah! Cierto, las personas no tienen uno.

Un nuevo trueno opacó el sonido discreto del shoji deslizándose. Por eso le sorprendió verla de pie junto al futon, envuelta en una manta y con los ojos brillando por el llanto amenazante.

-A… Aoshi sama… sé que soy la Okashira y todo eso, pero…-, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó aún más con la manta. Esta vez no había sido un trueno, sino un rayo al caer lo que la dejó momentáneamente sin respiración.

La contempló un instante. En ese momento, tan asustada, no se parecía en nada a la muchachita impulsiva e impertinente que veía a diario.

Suspiró.

Seguramente Okina le comería la cabeza al día siguiente, pero que más podía hacer? No era tan frío como para decirle que regresara a su habitación y lo dejara en paz. Además, con un poco de suerte él también volvía a dormirse.

Levantó las mantas en una muda invitación y dejó que se acurrucara a su lado y apoyara la frente en su costado, como escondiendo el rostro. Sintió su naricita fría y la respiración entrecortada por los temblores de su cuerpo menudo. Se dejó envolver por el perfume de su cabello, y estaba concentrado en disfrutar de eso secretamente cuando sintió sus filosos y delgados dedos recorriéndole con lentitud una cicatriz que asomaba por el cuello de la yukata. Impulsivamente le sujetó la mano. No podía permitir que le hiciera sentir eso, no ella. Para cuando apartó los ojos de sus manos aún unidas para excusarse, se encontró con los de ella. No lo miraba asustada, ni sorprendida; solo lo observaba con esa dulzura suya, con el brillo intenso de sus ojos...

Sintió el vuelco violento de su corazón, y aquella tibieza maravillosa desparramándosele por el pecho, sanando sus heridas, incitándolo a sonreír.

Se asustó. No recordaba haber sentido algo así antes y rompió el contacto de sus manos como si de pronto le quemara.

-Duerme.- dijo con la voz áspera. La vio asentir confundida y hacerse un ovillo aún temblando.

Se quedó viéndola un instante, otra vez había sido rudo.

Sintiéndose culpable volvió a arroparla arrancándole una sonrisa bajo las mantas.

-Buenas Noches, Aoshi sama.-

-Buenas noches, Misao.-, respondió más suavemente, y se quedó observando el techo, pensando.

Lo que un día Okina dijo, y él creyó era un delirio de la anciana y depravada mente del viejo, se había cumplido: Lo que sentía por ella no era la simple simpatía que se había ganado por la dedicación hacia él, no. Iba mucho más allá de eso, iba al punto de conocer y amar cada uno de sus ademanes, de sus risas y sonrisas, iba al punto de querer perderse en sus ojos, de ser su visita lo más importante del día, de ser su compañía, sus palabras, sus cruces furtivos de miradas lo mejor de su vida. Si, la amaba. La amaba y ahora que lo había descubierto sabía que no podría escapar de esa dulce prisión que era la necesidad constante de tenerla consigo. La amaba y no podía hacerlo porque era su protegida, su pequeña kunoichi, su alumna y la niña que vio crecer. La amaba y no podía permanecer más a su lado porque podría perder la razón que dominaba su cuerpo y hacérselo saber. Y tampoco podía irse sin morir por ello.

Había dejado de llover y pronto amanecería.

Giró la cabeza lentamente para ver su melena negra y brillosa en contraste con las sábanas blancas de su cama. Recordó otras mañanas en las que todavía contemplaba su belleza con inocencia, o amándola de otra forma. Se acurrucó hasta quedar a su altura y procurando no despertarla le cubrió la mejilla con una mano, viéndola de frente, oyéndola suspirar por ese simple contacto.

-Lo siento tanto…- murmuró.- Perdóname por esto, Misao. No puedo permanecer a tu lado. Aún no.-

La besó en la frente de forma lenta, cerrando los ojos, intentando guardar por siempre la suavidad de su piel y la tibieza de su respiración. Al separarse la vio sonreír fugazmente y aún dormida buscar su calor. La arropó levantándose con lentitud mientras ella se quedaba tranquila. Tomó del armario su traje oniwabanshu, la gabardina que ella le había reparado y sus kodachis, y salió del dormitorio apretando los puños con fuerza para no mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó al patio trasero el sol apenas estaba despuntando, pero ya se veía que sería un día hermoso. A él, en cambio, el aire le resultó frío, tal vez solo fuera por que el aliento de ella era cálido o porque ya comenzaba a sentir su ausencia. Prefirió no saberlo, fuera cual fuera la respuesta lo haría regresar a ese dormitorio, y él debía irse.

-¿Qué le diré a Misao cuando me pregunte por ti?-, pregunto una voz a sus espaldas. Se detuvo en seco y sin voltear a verlo tragó saliva intentando pasar el nudo de su garganta.

-No le digas nada.- respondió intentando que la voz no le saliera aflautada.

-Ya sabes que puedes regresar cuando quieras, muchacho. Esta es tu casa, y nosotros tu familia.-

Aoshi asintió en agradecimiento y retomó su marcha sintiendo que con cada paso se le escapaba un poco de vida.

.·º·.·º·.·º·.·º·.

Despertó sintiendo los rayos suaves del sol en el rostro, y recordó de forma confusa, como si fuese un sueño, la mano de Aoshi cubriéndole la mejilla.

Sonrió.

Sabía que había sido real por que aún le parecía sentirlo hablándole, aunque no recordaba lo que le había dicho.

Se estiró disfrutando de la tibieza de la cama, aunque ahora solo se debiera al calor de ella. Y al levantarse caminó descalza para abrir la ventana y sentir el aire con olor a sol y primavera, a hierba buena y eucalipto, como el aliento de él.

Observó la ciudad en movimiento, la gente pasando con prisa frente a su ventana, cómo el mundo seguía indiferente a lo que sentía… Secó con rapidez una lágrima traviesa a la que se le dio por recorrer su mejilla, y entonces una mano arrugada se posó en su hombro con aprehensión. Ella la acarició agradecida.

-No te preocupes, Jiya. Volverá.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

No sé si es raro o carece de sentido…

Me inclino más por lo segundo, pero a estas horas ya ni pienso…

Esto lo tenía guardado en la PC desde mayo. Se suponía que era el principio de una historia, pero creo que se me fue la inspiración y bueno, ahí no más quedó.

Por otro lado, estuve buscando unos apuntes de la facultad (que por cierto no encontré) y di con un montón de cosas como esta, escenas sueltas que alguna vez escribí y que no llevan a ninguna parte. Pienso ir subiéndolas a modo de oneshot.

Espero que les gusten y me dejen muchos reviews (no necesariamente tiene que pasar lo primero para que hagan lo segundo. Ya saben que acepto críticas

Este primer Oneshot está dedicado a:

Ann de Shinomori: jeje, ya sé que tengo que terminar de escribir la historia que me pediste (Ikuratemo Itsudemo), pero el señor tiempo libre, y las señoritas musas nunca se ponen de acuerdo en asistir a mi vida al mismo tiempo. Si me regalas una agenda tal vez pueda darles cita el mismo día en el mismo lugar.

Natsumi Niikura y Bruja: Perdón por el abandono temporal de Ikuratemo Itsudemo Explicaciones más arriba.

Mego: Bienvenida a la vida nuevamente!!! Ahora SI, nos mantenemos en contacto.

Vero: Bienvenida a ff

Y a todos los que lean!!!

Dejen review y hasta la próxima.

Kunoichi Karla


	2. Ojos

**Pedazos de una Kunoichi**

Aclaración: RK no me pertenece, si así fuera, la serie estaría compuesta por 20 temporadas de 245 capítulos que durarían como hora y media cada uno. Y en todos ellos aparecería Aoshi, pero bueno, las galletitas de animalitos que tenía para cortarme las venas ya me las comí, así que tendrán que aguantarme. Lo siento por ustedes...bueno, en realidad no =)

Respecto a este mini one shot lo único que debo decir es que, al igual que el anterior, es algo que escribí en algún momento sin intención de continuarlo y que (como estoy aburrida) decidí publicar.

Puede parecer la continuación del one shot anterior, pero es por pura casualidad, así que no es necesario que hayan leído "manos". Sin más, espero que les guste.

La autora.

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.,.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,

**Segundo One Shot: Ojos**

Permanecía sentada en el pasillo, abrazando sus rodillas y recargada en el poste.

A sus espaldas, las luces de la cocina fueron encendidas. Solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

No sabía cuánto llevaba allí, de lo único que estaba segura era de que no quería moverse.

Un mosquito zumbándole cerca la obligó a romper la estaticidad. Chilló molesta mientras lo espantaba echando un manotazo al aire.

Observó su alrededor.

El pasillo le pareció infinitamente largo, las estrellas increíblemente opacas, la casa silenciosa... Aunque era una noche cálida tenía frío.

Su vista se detuvo en la puerta abierta del dojo, al otro lado del patio. En la oscuridad del interior creyó, por un instante, verlo deambular por el salón como cuando supervisaba su entrenamiento; pero sabía que no era más que una imagen que trajo de sus recuerdos y situó allí, donde la ausencia moraba.

Los ojos le ardieron en lágrimas y un nudo le estranguló la garganta.

¡Lo echaba tanto de menos!

Imágenes de él se agolparon en su mente, y en seguida descubrió que el tiempo las había desgastado. Sabía que el azul de sus ojos podía robarle el aliento, que su voz le erizaba la piel, y que su perfume tenía un efecto embriagador en ella, pero sus memorias ya no eran tan vividas. Era como si a medida que los recuerdos se desdibujaban, la angustia y la sensación de soledad crecieran, y lo único que continuaba igual era su amor por él.

-Misao… la cena ya está lista. Entra.-, la interrumpió Okón asomándose por la puerta.

La joven Okashira se secó disimuladamente las mejillas y fingiendo una sonrisa volteó a verla mientras se ponía de pie.

-Que bien! Muero de hambre.-, respondió en el tono de siempre, y antes de entrar a la cocina echó un último vistazo a la oscuridad del patio.

No, hoy tampoco vendría.

29 de Marzo de 2009

,.-.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-.,.-.,.-,.,.,.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.,.-,.-,.-,.-,

N/A: Gracias a Dana-san-2009, Okashira Janet y Misari por sus reviews en el cap. anterior. Y a todos los que leen, pero no comentan. Creo que ff tendría que implementar el botón "me gusta" como en Facebook = P

Espero esta vez no perderme por tanto tiempo y volver a publicar pronto.

Besos.

Kunoichi Karla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pedazos de una kunoichi**

**Tercer One shot: el habla**

N.A.: Los personajes de Rk no me pertenecen, pero ya inicié acciones legales para quedármelos ya que su autor los abandonó hace muchos años y yo los he tenido siempre conmigo.

Este tercer One Shot está dedicado a Ann de Shinomori, como siempre aunque no siempre lo haga explícito, a Mego, que en el anterior no la nombré ni agradecí su review, pero que ya le escribí un mail y a Okashira Janet para que no se quede tan triste. También a todos los que leen.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

La Autora

,.,.-…-.-.-,.-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.-.,-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,..-,.-,.-,.,.-…-.-.-,.-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.-.,-.,.-,.-

**Tercer One Shot: el habla**

Solo habían quedado ellos dos en la casa y todo estaba muy silencioso. Misao terminó con sus quehaceres y fue a buscarlo. En general la presencia o ausencia de Aoshi pasaba inadvertida para todo el mundo, por eso nadie comprendió a la joven okashira cuando comentó preocupada que últimamente lo había notado más callado y pensativo.

Salió al corredor que daba al patio y lo encontró allí sentado. Despojado del frío semblante que precedía su nombre, con aquella mirada perdida y meditabunda que traía últimamente cada vez que lo tomaba por sorpresa y que, a la vez, lo hacía increíblemente real, tangible.

Se acercó tranquila y se sentó a su lado. Estaba segura de que la había oído, incluso sabía que había percibido su presencia antes incluso de que ella lo encontrara, sin embargo él no enderezó su espalda como cuando pretendía estar meditando, ni le dirigió una mirada serena e impasible como cuando la esperaba para tomar el té o conversar.

Misao lo observó con la ternura impresa en los ojos, y en la voz:

Aoshi sama ¿Qué hace sentado aquí, solo?-

Entonces, en un movimiento lento, giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró. Hizo una mueca simple, como una sonrisa de medio lado pero cargada de amargura.

-No mucho ¿Qué haces tú en esta casa vacía, sola? ¿No vas al festival?-

-La casa no está vacía, y no estoy sola. Está usted ¿o no?-, Lo vio asentir no muy convencido y continuó hablando:- y no estoy de ánimos para ir al festival con Jiya.-

No es que Aoshi fuera de andar preguntando cosas, pero en otro momento, al menos, hubiese preguntado el por qué o, sino, hubiese intentado hacerla cambiar de parecer. Sin embargo, por toda respuesta emitió un "Ah!..." cargado de desánimo y volvió a callar.

Después, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Misao observando el árbol en el jardín, analizando la posibilidad de estar equivocada en cuanto a la causa del estado `deplorable´ en el que estaba su Aoshi sama; él, contemplando el suelo o las raíces del árbol.

Misao lo miró. Si, no se equivocaba. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para errarle.

-Aoshi sama… ¿le ha dicho lo que siente?-, preguntó en un tono un tanto tierno y un tanto cómplice.

Aoshi la miró un instante, los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, y Misao supo que lo había descubierto. Luego, él volvió bajar la vista posándola sobre sus propias manos.

-¿Cómo va a saberlo si no se lo dice?-, volvió a insistir la kunoichi.

Aoshi pasó saliva y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Ella… ama a otro hombre. Un buen hombre, según sé.-

-Oh! ¿Y usted lo conoce?-

Aoshi volvió a negar.

-Lo sé por cómo habla de él. Es un hombre justo y valiente, y seguramente joven y con las manos limpias.

-Aoshi sama, no diga eso. Usted…-, peo Aoshi la interrumpió con un saña, como restándole importancia.

- ¿y tú, Misao?-

-¿yo? Pues…no lo sé. A veces creo que aún queda una pequeña oportunidad y luego…- se mordió el labio negando, sin encontrar las palabras.- A veces no entiendo cómo puede ser tan ciego y tan cabeza dura, en serio. Me dan ganas de gritarle en la cara que él, así, tal cual es hoy, es el hombre de mi vida, pero luego creo que si lo hiciera echaría todo a perder. Y aunque a veces pienso en desistir y dejar que todo se vaya al diablo no puedo. No sé como se hace para vivir sin sentir todo esto que siento… No lo sé. Supongo que el amor no es para todos.-

- Misao, no entiendo como puedes decir eso. Eres joven, bonita e inteligente, con toda la vida por delante, llena de cualidades… estoy seguro que de salir a la calle, en este mismo instante encontrarías a buen puñado de jóvenes bienintencionados dispuestos a hacerte feliz.-

Para cuando acabó de hablar Misao estaba tan avergonzada que casi no podía respirar, pero tomó una última bocanada de coraje y habló:

-Gracias por el cumplido, Aoshi sama. Es una lástima que el que yo quiero no sea del puñado en la calle. Voy por té ¿quiere?-

Aoshi asintió y ella se puso de pie para marcharse. Debía ir por un poco de agua, aún no lograba apagar el fuego que era su cara. Si embargo, apenas entró a la cocina volvió a asomarse.

-Aoshi sama… debería decírselo. Es una tonta si lo rechaza. Yo no lo haría.-

,.,.-…-.-.-,.-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.-.,-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,..-,.-,.-,.,.-…-.-.-,.-.,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.-.,-.,.-,.-

N.A: Espero que este haya estado un poquito mejor que el anterior. Ya saben acepto críticas, tomatazos, etc. Todo review es bienvenido. Incluso acepto ideas para otros one shot.

Un beso grande y espero leerlos pronto.

Kunoichi Karla


End file.
